The present invention relates to a method for modifying the physical properties of bituminous materials and to asphalt compositions obtained therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing industrial asphalts without air-blowing. Industrial asphalts have many uses but are particularly useful in roofing applications.
The physical properties of various types of asphalt vary over a wide range. Paving asphalts, industrial asphalts and cutback asphalts, etc., have tremendously different properties as measured by viscosity, penetration, softening point, etc., The differences between various types of asphalts are well known in the art. See, for example, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Third Edition, Volume 3, pages 284-326.